La danza de los ciervos
by Littner Yoko
Summary: A Shikadai Nara le gustan los ciervos, el humo del cigarrillo y acariciar el tatuaje en la piel de Yodo. Explicar por qué sería demasiado problemático./ ShikadaiYodo.


**Un ShikadaiYodo que se me ocurrió, porque me gusta como se ven juntos.**

 **Yodo es la chica de la arena, compañera de Shinki y Araya en Boruto. Lamentablemente no la encontré en los tags :(.**

* * *

 **La danza de los ciervos**

.

—Shikadai, quiero fumar.

Como cada vez que venía de Sunagakure y él no tenía misión, se iba junto a Yodo al bosque sagrado de su clan a observar a los ciervos. A ella le gustaban porque en su aldea no existían. A él, porque la mayor parte del tiempo deseaba que la gente a su alrededor fuese más como aquellos animales.

— ¿Quieres verte más rebelde acaso, Yodo?

—Buen chiste, príncipe.

Los ciervos eran seres pacíficos y armoniosos. Toda su vida se regía por su instinto y por los ciclos que le dictaba la sabia naturaleza. Los humanos, en cambio, se delimitaban. Se hacían, por su propio gusto, problemáticos y complejos.

—Dicen que es malo para los pulmones. Te vas a terminar ahogando en el medio de una misión o qué se yo.

—Pues tu padre fuma bastante y es el asistente del Hokage.

—Buen punto rubia.

—Qué va, dame un cigarrillo.

—Está bien, está bien. Problemática.

* * *

En la entrada de la tradicional casa del matrimonio Nara, Yodo fumaba recostada en las piernas de Shikadai. A él jamás le molestó el humo del cigarrillo que se alzaba hacia su rostro, y le envolvía como el incienso que se le prende a un muerto. Sí, le gustaba. Le agradaba en demasía el aroma tóxico de la nicotina y aquel patrón que se repetía cada vez que Yodo le daba una calada a su cigarrillo. Sentir sobre sus piernas la espalda de la rubia contraerse al aspirar, para luego escuchar el sonido apenas perceptible de los labios maquillados color granate al exhalar el vapor venenoso, que subía desde su torso descubierto hasta llegar a sus fosas nasales para embriagarlo. Le agradaba incluso el extraño ardor que de tanto en tanto hacía lagrimear a sus ojos claros de pestañas largas, gruesas y oscuras como la noche, como las eran también las de Yodo. En su mente era cómo una pequeña danza, rítmica y agradable pese a su sinsentido. Entonces comprendía porque no podría ser completamente como los ciervos a los que debía su nombre. A diferencia de ellos, Shikadai hacía cosas que escapaban incluso a su propia lógica.

¿Cómo es que terminó por fijarse en una chica tan problemática como aquella? Era una muchacha extraña, con personas que no conocía era generalmente silenciosa, seria y algo agraz, sin dejar de mencionar su siempre patente complejo de rebelde sin causa. Recuerda su habitación en Suna. La pared repleta de calcomanías y recortes de grupos musicales de la escena _underground,_ y un desorden entre ropa, pergaminos, auriculares rotos, joyas de fantasía con aplicaciones metálicas, encendedores oxidados, tubos de maquillaje y sombras de ojos de colores fuertes. Le había puesto aquel sobrenombre, _príncipe_ , a causa de su madre. Usualmente pasaba el tiempo molestándolo así, irritándolo, y además, sacándole en cara la venganza que algún día le cobraría por haberla derrotado en su primer examen de _chunnin_ con su técnica " _tramposa"._ Pero a diferencia de las demás mujeres problemáticas que conocía, Yodo también se parecía un poco él. Ambos eran unos despreocupados de la vida, después de todo.

Y le gustaba que fuese así, así de ilógico.

Ser ilógico podía ser algo prohibido para un shinobi, pero antes que nada él era humano. Mientras pudiese vivir su humanidad, prefería aceptar que no podría ser siempre como un ciervo en medio del bosque. Esas cosas irracionales le hacían sentirse vivo, porque incluso alguien como él, que prefería estar durmiendo las veinticuatro horas del día, necesitaba sentirse vivo de vez en cuando.

Si así podía extasiarse con el olor del cigarrillo y pasar la incipiente noche en el porche de la casa con Yodo sobre sus piernas, acariciando con el pulgar el pequeño tatuaje sobre el hueso de la cadera de la kunoichi de la arena, y que ella compartiese con él uno de sus audífonos con forma de calavera, escuchando canciones ruidosas y desenfrenadas que contrastaban cómicamente con la tranquilidad sacra de su milenario jardín, entonces aceptaba completamente su condición de humano impulsivo de tanto en tanto. Porque admitía que le gustaba, y mucho, y cada vez deseaba más seguido volver a tener esa intimidad extraña con esa mujer extraña.

Le gustaba.

Le gustaba también besarla cuando aún tenía en sus labios el gusto a ceniza mezclado con el sabor artificial de su típica goma de mascar rosada. Le gustaba también juguetear con sus labios para arruinarle intencionalmente el lápiz labial, y le agradaba sentir como fruncía ligeramente el ceño al percatarse de su travesura. Le gustaba aún más cuando lo tomaba de la barbilla con sus manos enfundadas en aquellos guantes negros, esperando una respuesta atrevida de la muchacha. Pero entonces Yodo lo alejaba, y le regalaba uno de aquellos amagues de sonrisa burlescos que le recordaban tanto a su propia madre, y por lo tanto, también a él mismo.

—Ahora no, príncipe. Déjame terminar mi cigarrillo _¿Ok?_

—Tsk, como quieras.

Incluso esas conversaciones cortas y sin carisma con la rubia le causaban una extraña sensación de placer en algún lugar de su pecho. Problemático, sin duda.

Pero le gustaba.

Tanto que no se molestaría en robar otro cigarrillo del cajón de su padre para dárselo a Yodo, y ver lo que podría suceder cuando otra vez sintiese aquel humo nocivo llegando hasta sus ojos y la electrizante música fluyendo hasta sus oídos, componiendo aquella danza extraña que sólo la problemática mujer de tatuajes y maquillaje le hacía imaginar.

.

* * *

 **Nota: Lamento si hay OOC, pero me dí algunas libertades porque no sabemos mucho de estos personajes aún. Gracias por leer!**


End file.
